fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Olivia and the Mouse King Bond/Something There
(The next morning back at the castle, Hubie, Naveen, Tiana, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and the Mouse King, now wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, green pants, a blue cape, and black boots, along with his usual belt and crown, watched below. There, Olivia, Marina, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings, all in winter clothing, were walking through the snow with Epona in the backyard when they played fetch with Pluto happily. Olivia was now wearing a baby blue long-sleeved shirt, a blue sleeveless dress with a red plaid pattern, green leggings with fleece lining, white socks, a blue long-sleeved one-piece snowsuit, a matching tam-o'-shanter with a black brim, a matching ribbon, and a red pom-pom, a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern, white mittens, baby blue earmuffs with a black band, and black boots. As the ones in the balcony watched, Olivia hugged Pluto after playing fetch with him, after Pluto ran up to the giggling Scottish mouse with the ball, while the bigger mouse smiled to what was happening) Mouse King: I've never felt this way about anyone. Hubie: I know. Marina really knows how to tell good bedtime stories for Ponyo and her sisters along with Olivia. Mouse King: Well, we gotta do something for them.... (Concerned) But what? (He looked at the others for support) Hubie: How about a gift? Ed: (Happily) A gift?! You could give them some gravy! It's delicious. Eddy: (Flatly) Something more important than gravy, Ed. Ed: (Realizing) Oh yeah. That's right. Double D: Well, you could do the usual: Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep. Tiana: That's not going to work. If you would give those girls anything, it should be something that catches their interest. (Then, she and Naveen got an idea with smiles) Tiana: Wait, I have it! Naveen: We know what sparks their interest. They told us. (A little later, Olivia, now out of her outdoor winter outfit, and Marina were led to a set of doors by Hubie and the Mouse King) Mouse King: Olivia, there's something Hubie and I want to show you and Marina. (Hubie began opening it before realizing, turning back to them) Hubie: But first, you have to close your eyes. Olivia and Marina: Huh? Mouse King: (Grins) It's a surprise. Hubie: That's right. (The two girls then closed their eyes before the mutant penguin and the bigger mouse led them in) Marina: What is it? Hubie: You'll see when it's light in here. (Hubie and the Mouse King then stopped after reaching the center with Olivia and Marina) Mouse King: Wait here. (Then, he and Hubie went over to the curtains, opening them and casting light to the room) Olivia: Now can Marina and I open our eyes? (Hubie and the Mouse King turned to them with smiles) Mouse King: All right. Now. Hubie: Go ahead. (Then, Olivia and Marina opened their eyes. They then gasped with joy, noticing many books around in the library) Olivia: (Happily) My goodness, Marina and I haven't seen so many books in our whole life. (The bigger mouse came up to her hopefully) Mouse King: You...? Like it? Olivia: It's wonderful! Marina: We're one heck of a couple of bookworms. Mouse King: (Nods with a smile) Then it's yours and Marina's. Hubie: That's right. (The others, meanwhile, watched everything from outside the doorway) Naveen: (Grins) Tiana and I told you it would work. Tiana: (Happily) That's right. (Ponyo tried looking without any success) Ponyo: What? What worked? Double D: This is splendid. Eddy: And as you say it, Double D, intriguing. Right? Double D: Yes. Ed: Oh, isn't that exciting and cool? (The group walked off as the goldfish looked confused) Ponyo: But I didn't see anything at all! Fujimoto: Come along, Ponyo. There's some chores that need to be done in the kitchen. Granmamare: Come. Ponyo: But what are they talking about? What's going on, Mom and Dad? (The next day, Olivia, now wearing a baby blue long-sleeved dress with long, white, triangular sleeves, a baby blue lined bodice, white shoulder and neck rims, and a white petal overskirt similar to Aurora's dress, a ruffled white petticoat, and baby blue shoes, along with the Mouse King, now wearing, along with his usual crown and belt, a green tunic with long white sleeves, orange pants, green boots, and a yellow cape, were having some porridge with the others. Olivia only took one sip from her spoon before she looked, gasping at the bigger mouse eating like an animal. He stopped, looking at the group, who looked down, Olivia turning away, and Hubie slapping his forehead. By now, Hubie, Billy, Snake, and the Mouse King's wounds were healed thanks to Granmamare's healing gel) Hubie: (Groans calmly) This is gonna be difficult. (The bigger mouse wiped his face off before noticing Ponyo pushing the spoon over to him. He looked at it, taking the spoon before Olivia, Marina, and the others looked back at him. The bigger mouse was having some difficulty with his spoon with Snake giggling, and Ace glaring at him, shutting him up by punching him) Snake: Sssssorry. (Then, Olivia placed her spoon down, picking up the bowl. The Mouse King noticed and did the same as did the others. They rose them like toasting glasses before sipping on their porridge. The next day, in the courtyard, the others watched as Olivia, in a blue long-sleeved parka over a light yellow short-sleeved dress, light yellow shoes, light yellow gloves, a light yellow beaded necklace, light yellow, frilly, ankle-length bloomers, and a light yellow ribbon behind her left ear, and Marina were feeding some birds while the Mouse King, who was now wearing a blue cape with a black shirt, red pants, and yellow boots, and Hubie walked behind them. The bigger mouse tapped her shoulder before making a gesture. She nodded and gave some seeds before he knelt down while Olivia smiled and her voice in the background sang) Olivia: (Voice-over) There's something sweet And almost kind But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined But now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before (The bigger mouse tried feeding some birds, but some of them were forced to move away from him. Then, Olivia, Hubie, and Marina helped him toss the seeds. Some of the birds came to his paws while they smiled. A hawk perched onto Hubie's arm as he smiled. Marina giggled a bit with Hubie before letting the hawk fly away. Olivia glanced at them, smiling, but looked away before going to the tree as the Mouse King's voice sang next) Mouse King: (Voice-over) She glanced this way I thought I saw And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my paw (He then turned away, pretending to ignore her) Mouse King: (Voice-over) No, it can't be, I'll just ignore (He looked back at Olivia, smiling) Mouse King: (Voice-over) But then again, she's never looked at me that way before (Olivia went behind the tree, smiling as she took her hood down) Olivia: (Voice-over) New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? (She then looked at back at where they were, grinning) Olivia: (Voice-over) True that he's no prince charming (At that point, Hubie and the Mouse King were covered with birds. Then the birds flew away from them) Olivia: (Voice-over) But there's something in him that I simply didn't see (The Mouse King looked at Olivia with a grin, but he was hit on the face with a snowball. Olivia and Marina tried not to giggle before Hubie glanced with a playful smile) Hubie: So it's a snowball fight, huh? We'll give ya some! (The bigger mouse smirked playfully as he made a huge snowball with the others prepared their own snowballs, with the females giggling and the males smiling playfully. As they had their snowball fight happily, inside the house, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Naveen, Tiana, Fujimoto, and Granmamare watched them and smiled) Naveen: Well, who would've thought? Granmamare: Well, bless my soul Ed: Well, who'd have known? Fujimoto: Well, who indeed? Eddy: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? Ed: It's so peculiar All: We'll wait and see (Later, in the parlor, Olivia and the Mouse King, who hung her parka on the coat rack, sat near the fireplace as Olivia began reading with Hubie and Marina reading happily together as Olivia's group left them alone happily) All: A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before (As the four read, Olivia's group, the servants, and Ponyo watched, smiling before the owl in the sockhat turned to them) Double D: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before Ponyo: (Confused) What? Fujimoto and Granmamare: There may be something there that wasn't there before Ponyo: What's there, Mom and Dad? Granmamare: Shhh, your father and I will tell you when you're older. (She and Fujimoto kissed their daughter on the forehead before Ed, Double D, Eddy, TIana, and Naveen, grinning, closed the parlor doors with Olivia's group walking away with soft smiles) Coming up: After the events from the sequel, the servants, with Olivia's group's help, clean and renovate the castle for Olivia and the Mouse King and Hubie and Marina's romantic night later on, with the servants holding onto hopes and dreams of being human again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes